Gypsy Queen
by VividBlues
Summary: This fic was written for the songfic challenge at BA. It was based on the song Black Magic Woman/Gypsy Queen by Santana, which is on Soldier's list.


A.N.: Hi! This was actually my first fic, and it was made for the songfic challenge on BA. I hope you enjoy!

- almost forgot to say (not that this is a big surprise) I don't own Bleach, Black Magic Woman or Santana. Sadly.

* * *

Gypsy Queen

It was dark there, because of the dim lights. Some unfamiliar kind of song permeated the air, softly, subtly trying to trick the senses into forgeting all of life's troubles. The place was full of people talking quietly, laughing quietly, relaxing for the first time in a long while. Everything combined, there was a lazyness in the air that was broken by only one person. That person was a beautiful woman, one with golden eyes and long dark hair, who went from table to table greeting all the people she had missed in the long time she had been away. And through this woman's journey, a certain pair of gray eyes never left her alone.

"A beautiful flower certainly should spread its enchanting scent so that everyone can enjoy the gentle happiness it brings"

Soifon looked up suddenly and came to face Shunsui Kyouraku, eighth squad captain. Now, she had no idea what he was doing at her table. More importantly; she barely knew what she was doing there herself.

It seemed the sotaicho thought it was important to have some sort of celebration after the battles won, and somehow it fell to his older pupils the organization of such event. Every seated officer was invited to it, and, for captains, the attendance was mandatory in a way. And that was how Soifon found herself in a table of a dimly lit establishment in the company of a fellow, and already slightly inebriated, captain.

"I only wish this exotic flower would finally come my way, though. For the lenght of time we haven't seen her, she's still really well known and loved"

Soifon only stared, under the impression that the older captain was somehow making fun of her. A sencond later she discarded the thought as her loyalty demanded an answer for those impertinent statements.

"A person like Shihoin Yoruichi-sama can never be forgotten, not even over a thousand years, for that might be the time someone close to her power and grace could be born in Soul Society once again. As it is, Yoruichi-sama's presence is to be enjoyed only by the ones she deems fit" - and you certainly are not, she completed in her head. "And neither am I, it seems...", she thought again.

"Always so serious, Soifon taicho. In an evening like this, everyone should be talking, drinking, and being happy. Here, drink sake with me, while we both can admire this nice party from afar"

She didn't know what she was doing there, what he was doing there, why was he making such offer or why in the world Yoruichi-sama had yet to speak a single word to her this night. To add one more thing she didn't understand to the list, she poured herself a cup of his sake, slowly, but without hesitation. "I guess it should at least help me endure this night", she thought while raising the cup to her companion's toast.

"To peaceful times!"

"To peaceful times" she echoed quietly and drank.

"This certainly is a nice party. Look at all the beautiful flowers decorating the place, swaying with this soft melody..."

Soifon didn't hear a word the captain said. She was intent on locating her target once again, after her short distraction. She was having some unexpected difficulty with that; surely it wasn't the effect of the sake, so fast? Oh, no, there she was. Enchanting as ever, as Shunsui Kyouraku put it.

"But beauty can sometimes be cruel when you are a man drinking in a corner, ignored by it as the time goes by" he said again, pouring her another cup.

Soifon ignored him still, reaching for the cup by reflex. She didn't know why, but the atmosphere of the place was starting to get to her. The music, that before only caught her attention for its foreign quality, now seemed to be trying to convey some feeling that she didn't quite understand, and all the while she watched her former master laughing with lower ranking officers of the second division.

For a second, she thought Yoruichi-sama was going to turn her way, and she quickly poured herself another drink in the abscence of other action to disguise her scrutiny. She didn't even notice her drinking partner had been dragged away by his stern looking fukutaicho, who was saying something about the management of the party. When she looked back, her target was moving away again with entrancing slow steps.

Soifon was getting impatient. Something was taunting her to take action, and she stood up, thinking that action should be getting away to the quiet of her quarters. But she stopped where she stood, knowing there was no way she would leave Yoruichi-sama like that. The people in a few of the closer tables looked at her after her sudden movement, despite the stealth that always permeated her actions. She didn't spare a cold glance at them as she would, though, because at that instant, Shihouin Yoruichi looked back at her.

Just like she didn't know anymore the amount of alcohol she had drank in the short time these things took place, she couldn't have calculated the seconds they simply stood staring each other in the eyes. Somehow she realized she was still wearing the slight scowl she got on her face when she thought about leaving. To answer that, Yoruichi's mouth moved to form a small grin, a smaller version of the one that always got her heart beating faster. This only made a fierce look appear in her eyes, which in turn made Yoruichi stop from taking any steps towards her. They stared at each other again.

Soifon simply couldn't think straight anymore. Many thoughts surfaced in her mind, and most of them pointed in the direction she should be taking: closer to Yoruichi. So she moved, steadily, failing to notice yet again that other people were starting to look. Some of her thoughts were pointing out the strange look the other woman had in her eyes. She didn't think she would ever be able to decipher their expression, so she focused on her other thoughts. The ones that said to be aware of her posture, of her movements, of never breaking eye contact, least her target get away.

She wouldn't get away this time. The tension was mounting as she got closer, and for a second she thought Yoruichi's eyes actually looked unsure, startled. That precipited her last movement; with her hand, she reached for the woman's cheek.

"Good evening, Yoruichi-sama", she said, clearly, if low in tone, and, finally putting and end to the intensity of their stares, kissed her lips to the shock of their stunned audience.

* * *

Lyrics:

Got a black magic woman  
Got a black magic woman  
I've got a black magic woman,  
Got me so blind I can't see  
That she's a black magic woman,  
She's trying to make a devil out of me

Don't turn your back on me, baby  
Don't turn your back on me, baby  
Yes, don't turn your back on me, baby  
Stop messing 'round with your tricks  
Don't turn your back on me, baby,  
You just might pick up my magic sticks

Got your spell on me, baby  
Got your spell on me, baby  
Yes, you got your spell on me, baby,  
Turning my heart into stone  
I need you so bad, magic woman,  
I can't leave you alone


End file.
